basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
History of the Homar Wars
The Homar Wars are a series of major conflicts within the Homar race, although many other races have played a part in the various stages. They begin after Eprise had unified into a major interplanetary government called the Eprise Alliance, governing seventeen planets and moons. First Homar War (AKA The Barradup Incident) The Eprise Alliance's increasing bureaucratic bloat has led to numerous disgruntled worlds going ignored. The new colony in the , in protest to unfair taxation, declares rebellion and manages to overthrow the planetary government. Hom eventually responds by sending a large force and the rebellion is crushed. Second Homar War (AKA the Six Worlds Rebellion) Four years after the Barradup Incident, the situation with Eprise's vacuous leadership has only gotten worse. A much larger consortium of colonies breaks off from the Eprise Alliance, calling themselves the Six Worlds Rebellion. Hom respond more swiftly this time, but the SWR's preparations hold out and the war ignites into a bitter five year conflict. Eventually the Six Worlds Republic declare independence from the Eprise Alliance. Third Homar War Some thirty years pass. The remainder of the Eprise Alliance becomes divided by two rival factions: the Monitors and the Actioneers. The former defend the constitution of the government to stay democratic, while the latter campaign for change in government to be more effective (influenced heavily by the embarrassment of the Six Worlds Rebellion). The division eventually breaks out into a short five-month civil war across several Eprise Alliance planets. Final victory goes to the Monitors, who assert control of the government. Fourth Homar War (AKA The Winter Century) Shortly after the Eprise Alliance's civil war, the Six Worlds Republic begins to annex EA worlds that remain discontent with the Monitors' victory. The EA attempt to prevent them, leading to various violent and terrible acts on both sides, in less of a war than a series of bloody skirmishes and tense negotiations. Despite the hostility on both sides, the violence remains covert. This state of cold war continues for almost ninety years. Fifth Homar War Mounting tension on what became known as the Winter Century led to chaos within both the Eprise Alliance and the Six Worlds Republic. Finally, the Senate of the SWR is dissovled by an ultra-right group known as the Homar Patriots. Their leader is installed as Protector and they begin to call themselves the Homar Imperium. The Imperium then proceeds to outright attack and fight the Eprise Alliance in a quick but bloody war. The Eprise Alliance loses and crumbles. Sixth Homar War In the years following the Fifth Homar War, several outer systems (including Actioneer supporters that felt betrayed by the Imperium) resist attempts to assert Imperium control. They eventually form the New Alliance of Homar Territories. After gaining aid from the Hexarian Star Republic, the New Alliance stage a war against the Imperium that even gets as far as retaking the Hom System. But the Homar Imperium's tanacity only increases and after a long and gruelling war of thirteen years, both sides eventually settle on a truce at the , known as the Katrene Treaty. Seventh Homar War (AKA The Eprise War) Thirty five years have passed. The Homar Imperium has gone back on the Katrene Treaty after a public political lobby to return Eprise to the "rightful owners". This war is currently still in motion. Category:Homar History Category:Kasperion Culture